


ii. travis

by sobremesavpetrichor



Series: faces, voices, memories; [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Sad Ending, Sad Travis Stoll, Underage Drug Use, cecil jammed to the cult of dionysus and travis is concerned™, its just weed tho, the original female character is mrs stoll, you cant talk about demeter kids without mentioning weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobremesavpetrichor/pseuds/sobremesavpetrichor
Summary: “You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”Travis spent his last day with fragments of people significant to him.They don’t know that, of course. It’s all in his head.
Relationships: Alice Miyazawa & Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll & Travis Stoll, Hermes & Travis Stoll, Julia Feingold & Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner & Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner/Travis Stoll, Luke Castellan & Travis Stoll, Travis Stoll & Cecil Markowitz, Travis Stoll & Original Female Character(s)
Series: faces, voices, memories; [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129022
Kudos: 14





	ii. travis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Cult of Dionysus © The Orion Experience
> 
> Rated T for strong languages and teenage drug use.

Travis woke up feeling like he just fell from the lava wall. Every inch of his skin burns, his joints ache, his head spinning, his limbs numb. Everything around him seems dark and choking.

“Are you okay? Honey, can you hear me?”

The darkness that surrounds and strangles him collapsed and swirled itself. The wisps of darkness fell into the right place gracefully. He managed to sit up and saw that his body was fine. No burns, no cuts, he could bend his joints just fine. His head was clear and his legs were alright. Travis looked down and found himself laid on one of his mother’s prestigious Turkish rugs.

“Travis, hun, can you hear me?”

He looked up from where he was collecting his thoughts and saw a blurry face of a woman. He could see her neck, the simple gold necklace around her neck hanging freely. She was wearing a yellow daisy patterned summer dress. Yellow, like his mother’s favourite colour.

“Mom...”

“Yes, honey, It’s Mama. Are you okay? Are you sick?” His mother crouched down and held both of his cheeks with her hands. His mother’s face was only half an arm’s length away, yet he still couldn’t see her face, though he could see the simple diamond pendant of her necklace perfectly.

“Oh Travis, I did not realize how much you’ve grown. You’re a handsome man now.”

“Mom, where are we? Why are we here?” Travis knew he was in his old house’s family room, but it didn’t _feel_ right. It felt colder, bigger, and so far away; It wasn’t the place he used to live in. He couldn’t help but feel like a little child when his mother was around. 

“Away,” his mother replied softly. Her face flickered.

“Mom, what...?”

His mother didn’t move from her previous position in front of him. Didn’t let go of his face. It looks like a giant source of light was placed right behind her head, golden light shined so brightly it engulfed her face. He could see the outline of her face, the golden strands of her hair, the fair skin of her neck. He could even feel the faraway look etched on his mother’s face, but he couldn’t see it because it was so blurry.

“Perhaps,” She began. “We never realized how important a thing is until we lost them because we see ourselves higher than we should be.”

Travis’ breath was loud to his own ears. He tucked in loose wild curls behind his ear.

“What makes you think so?” He asked. He didn’t get what she meant, he just wanted her to keep talking.

“What makes you didn’t think so?”

She was met with silence.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

His mother stood up and began to walk away.

“Mom, wait—!”

Connor hummed quietly as he sat on the floor between Travis’s legs, who was brushing his hair.

Connor’s brown hair felt like silk under his hands, the smell of fresh strawberries felt really familiar to his nose. He continues to untangle his brother’s much curlier hair.

“What song are you humming?” Travis asked.

“I don’t know. Heard it on the radio yesterday. Kinda catchy.” Connor shifted slightly. “Have you ever heard it before?”

“No.”

Silence.

Connor pulled his knees to his chest and leaned to the chair Travis was sitting on. It creaked a little under his weight.

“What’s wrong, Connie?” Travis gently brushed the hair on top of Connor’s head.

“I just wished you’d do this more.”

Connor tilted his head back. It struck him how young Connor was. His long straight nose hadn’t lost its childish roundness, his freckles still palpable and not faded. Connor’s head was far too little in his hands, he realized.

“What’s that look on your face?” Connor asked back. Confusion plastered on his face. “You’re worried.” he decided.

Travis raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

Connor blinked, child-like innocence clear.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

Travis tensed. But then he leaned down, kissed his brother’s (too little) forehead, and grinned, “Me? Afraid? Never.”

“Whatever you say.” Connor grinned back.

Travis gritted his teeth at the sight in front of him.

“What are you doing here?” He hissed.

The figure turned to him and stood up from where he was kneeling in front of his own suitcase.

“ _Luke,_ ” his voice filled with so much venom he surprised himself when he said the name. “ _I said,_ what are you doing here?”

Luke blinked in surprise. “Uh... I live here? With you?”

Luke’s scar was gone; or rather, hadn’t existed yet.

“You don’t belong here. We don’t want you here,” Travis hissed.

Luke looked away. His hands were in his jeans pocket. His sword was nowhere to be seen.

“I hurt people, didn’t I?” He asked.

Travis resisted the urge to step forward and punch Luke in the face. His eyes scanned the entire cabin and found it empty. What a pity, he’d like to kick Luke in front of everyone.

“Fuck off,” Travis snarled. “ _Murderer._ ” The mad glint on his eyes rivalled the Gods’.

Luke flinched as his eyes glistened with tears.

“It won’t do you any good to dwell in the past,” Luke said.

Travis couldn’t believe his ears. His clenched fists trembled with anger. He had a thousand curses for Luke ready to launch at full speed. His fists would probably join soon.

Luke stared at him for a while and began to walk towards the door.

“I will go now.” He gripped the door handle tightly.

Travis didn’t budge a bit.

Luke opened the door, but before he stepped out, he turned to face Travis.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

Travis grabbed the nearest thing he could reach—which happens to be his half-sister’s purple hairbrush—and threw it at Luke with all the energy he could muster.

“Get the fuck out!”

_I’m feeling devious—you’re looking glamorous, let’s get mischievous—and polyamorous—_

“Hey! It’s nearing my favourite part!” Cecil protested.

Travis shook his head as he put away the record player. “It’s nearly one in the morning, Cecil, go to bed,” He sighed. As much as he loves his brother, listening to a song dedicated to Mr. D on loop at midnight really gave him a severe headache.

Cecil pouted, “Time is flexible here.”

“What do you mean?”

“It’s a dream, dumbass, wake the fuck up,” Cecil sighed. “Actually, nevermind, you won’t remember anyway.”

Travis felt as if his bones were made of gas and his heart of ice. He dismissed the weird feeling and said, “Go to sleep, Jesus, you’re out of your damn mind.”

“You’re no fun,” Cecil muttered.

Travis quietly laughed at that, “I was literally crowned the funniest last year, dummy, don’t ask me what I can’t do.”

Cecil snorted, “There’s no such thing.” He gets up from the fluffy mini sofa he was sitting on (it looks so comfortable, Travis wondered whether or not it was related to the thievery at IKEA last month) and threw himself to his bed. He immediately curled up under his blanket.

Travis puts out the light and goes to his own bed. “Goodnight, Cecil.” He closed his eyes.

“Goodnight, Travis.”

He could hear soft breathings around him until Cecil shifted rather loudly on his bed.

“Dude,” he called from across the room.

“What is it?” Travis mumbled back. It’s probably already 1 a.m. right now, how this kid still has the energy to talk will remain a mystery to him.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

Travis spun on his bed faster than he could process the words. He could feel the sweat on his back, making his sweater stick uncomfortably to his skin.

“What does it mean?”

“It doesn’t mean anything, but at the same time, it means everything.”

Travis held the stone in his hand tightly. “I don’t understand,” he admitted.

“It’s alright.” Julia skipped another stone to the lake. It jumps four times before sinking. “You don’t have to.”

Travis took a deep breath slowly, “Julia Feingold—”

“Oh, using full names, are we, Travis Stoll?”

Travis ignored her comment, “—if you don’t tell me what the fuck is up right _fucking now—_ ”

Julia laughed. Her voice rang through the peculiarly empty docks of canoe lake.

Once her laughing stopped, she fell into a fit of giggle she failed to hide.

Travis snorted and cleared his throat.

His sister’s face went back to its previous solemn state.

“So?” He baited.

Julia sat down and pulled Travis’ hand, silently asking him to do the same. He sat down, and Julia puts her head on his shoulder.

“I’m gonna miss you,” said Julia.

“I’m not going anywhere,” said Travis.

“Yes, you are. You’re leaving.” Julia retorted. She opened her brother’s palm and traced a circle on it.

He kissed the top of her head. “You’re being ridiculous. No one is leaving. Don’t worry.” He could hear the doubts in his own voice.

Julia’s silence was one of the most heartbreaking things Travis ever felt.

Eventually, she let go of his hand and pulled her head back.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

“I’m not going anywhere. Good luck getting rid of me, Silly Julie,” They both giggled at her old nickname.

“Go,” Julia gently pushed her brother’s arm.

“You’re so insistent,” said Travis. He glanced forward. The canoe lake seems endless. Not a single naiad was in sight.

“We should stop,” said Alice to his brother.

“Why? I thought you liked this game.” Travis puts his cards down.

She huffed, “I do. I just think we have a more important matter at hand.” She collects all the cards scattered between them and puts them in a box.

She proceeded to lay down and used her hands as a pillow. She said nothing, so he walked to her side and sat crisscrossed.

“Is there anything you want to say to me?” He asked.

Alice nailed her eyes to the ceiling of their cabin, then said, “I don't want to lose you.”

“You’re not losing me. But someday, you will. I can’t escape death,” said Travis.

“That’s the problem. It’s not someday.” a single tear slid to her temple, then to her ear. 

Travis had no clue on what was that supposed to mean, but he focused on comforting his sister.

“Hey,” he said softly. “Don’t cry. I’m here now, am I not?” He reached out and wiped his sister’s temple gently with the hem of his sweater’s sleeve.

Alice wiped her eyes furiously with the heel of her palms and sat up. “Wait here,” she commands.

She got up to her drawer and rummaged through it for a while before she pulled out a green hardback book no bigger than her palm.

She then sat down across Travis and gave the book to him wordlessly.

_Miyazawa, Alice._

It reads.

“Alice—?”

“It’s my most prized possession. You can have it.”

Travis stared at her in disbelief, but he nodded, “Thank you,” he said.

Alice averted her eyes, it seems like she had something else to say. Travis stared at her.

“Really, Alice, you don’t have to give me this.”

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

Alice dragged her gaze away from the side and looked back at him with those fierce brown eyes. They lack their usual mischievous glint.

The room temperature seems to drop a few celsius.

“Open the last page.”

So open the last page he did. The paper was slightly wavy and rigid like it had been exposed to drops of water. The writing on it was barely legible, but he managed to make it out. What was written on it nearly made him drop the book.

_Today, my brother Travis died._

The paper was wavy and rigid from tears, he realized.

“Billie decided it would be a good idea for us to plant weed. That kid is barely thirteen! I swear, I will kick Miranda’s butt when she gets back. She’s a bad influence.” Katie scowled.

Travis refocused his baby blue eyes to Katie’s forest green one.

“You are currently smoking a joint.” He frowned. “You’ve been planting weed since the day you were claimed, and you were like, eleven or something.”

Katie lets out a puff of grey smoke and passes the joint to Travis beside her.

“Yeah, and? Doesn’t mean she has to follow my footsteps. It was fucked up. I’d say I did that because I grew up in the street, but whatever it is, it’s wrong.”

Travis’ frown deepened. He took a drag and blew out the smoke. “You’re still smoking a joint.” He passed the joint back to her.

Katie took a long drag and exhaled smoothly as if she did this every day for years (which she probably did, but he had no proof of that).

“I don’t want Billie to do the same, Travis. Jesus, is it that hard to understand?”

He snickered as Katie licked her index finger and lightly pressed the tip of the joint with a huff. She crossed her arms on the railing of her cabin’s porch and rested her head on top of it sideways; facing Travis. The old wooden chair she was sitting on creaked as she did so.

“Where are you going?” she asked.

“Hm? I’m planning on going to University of Maryland, y’know, back in my hometown.” He leaned back on his chair. He looked ahead; far away on the other side of the cabins, watching the horizon turn into a beautiful gradation of orange and purple.

“No, dummy,” Katie laughed. “I mean right now. You are passing.”

Travis turned to her, confusion apparent on his face.

She shot him a wistful smile, her eyes seemed unsure.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

He half-smiled. “I know. And I’m not afraid.”

“Good.” Katie bumps her shoulder with his. “That’s my Travis.”

He let out a teary laugh and wrapped his arm around her. She hugged him back.

“I love you, Kitty cat.”

“I love you too.” She let go and kissed his cheek. “Now go.”

Tears fell from their eyes. The two lovers they are.

“I have failed you as a father.”

 _Duh,_ he thought. Travis stubbornly kept his gaze to his uneaten pancake.

“I did not learn anything, even after everything with Luke.”

“Sure, father,” he spat. “You’re a god, you’re busy, time flies when you’re an immortal, or whatever.”

“That does not excuse my deeds,” Hermes argued.

“Why are you here? Don’t tell me you’re trying to redeem yourself.” He scowled. “It’s far too late.”

Hermes sighed, “No. I know you wouldn’t accept that, or forgive me, but I want you to know that I’m proud of you, and I love you.”

Travis stared at his father in disbelief. Hermes stared back, but he looked like he was not really there.

_(He probably wasn’t)._

“If you’re finished—” Travis began to say, but he was cut off.

“You should go, Travis, don’t be afraid.”

Travis gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. “Shut up. I know that. I’m not stupid.” he shut his eyes tightly.

Any other god would probably turn him into a speck of dust on the spot, but Hermes stayed silent. A mix of pride and sorrow etched on his divine face.

“Your fare, child,” the cloaked man said.

“I’m not afraid anymore.”

“It is good to know.”

Travis handed him two obols and jumped to his boat.

He goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao not me googling how to put out a joint and ended up simping for katie bamf gardner
> 
> chile anyway this is the second part of the series!! i've had a bit of a trouble writing this one bc i can't match the "sad" atmosphere with the first one (will's) and i hope this one is still enjoyable enough.
> 
> if you like this work please kindly leave kudos and comments <33
> 
> once again, big thanks to my friends M and C for beta-ing!!! ily guys ❤️❤️
> 
> see you in the next part!


End file.
